The present invention is related to an industrial truck with an equipment for acquiring utilization data, more particular to an industrial truck in which the acquired utilization data are continuously filed in an utilization protocol.
When using industrial trucks, it is usual that customers not only buy the vehicles they need for their internal transportation duties from the manufacturer, but lease them only for a predetermined duration of utilization instead. Frequently, a so-called full service agreement is signed in addition, through which the manufacturer obligates himself to take over all the maintenance and repair works arising in the operation of the vehicles for a fixed monthly cost rate.
For the customer as well as for the manufacturer of the industrial trucks, the success of this business model depends on in which way and under which conditions the vehicles are utilized. With conventional industrial trucks, only rough estimations about the real utilization can be made, which can be only scrutinized with difficulty on the manufacturers side, moreover.
A maintenance according to needs is also a problem in leased industrial trucks. Maintenance operations performed too early as well as those performed too late cause high costs. The maintenance intervals have to be determined on the basis of rough estimates and experimental values.
Departing from this, it is the objective of the present invention to provide an industrial truck which facilitates a maintenance according to needs, in leasing applications in particular.